She Had Always Hated Him
by OEgirl
Summary: What Tess thinks of Rusty, plus some angst...DannyRusty


Nothing bad ever happens in these stories...plus something my friend said spawned this fic

She Had Always Hated Him

She had always hated Rusty. From the day she had met him, he was cocky and arrogant and so sure that he could keep Danny for himself. He would use his words to lull everyone, even her, though she would never admit it to anyone, into a false sense of security. Danny was infatuated with him, his words, his mind, the way Rusty could finish his sentences. She would always hate him for that.

One day after they had gotten into a fight she had followed Danny to a hotel, he had met Rusty, that fact didn't surprise her, what did was that before they had even reached the room they had paid for, Danny had pinned Rusty against the wall, their mouths connected, Rusty's hands were in Danny's hair, Danny's settled on Rusty's hips. Tess turned her head, not nearly shocked enough.

The next time Rusty had visited she had told Danny she was leaving to visit her sister, instead she hid in the closet until Rusty had called, and her husband went downstairs to greet him. Spying through the window, she watched as the blond stepped out of his car his usual smirk settled on his face, when he turned and saw Danny his smirk dropped and was replaced with a genuine smile, he nearly ran to Danny and when they stood toe to toe they grinned like idiots until Rusty leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Danny's cheek. Rusty turned bright red, shamed face, shocked that he would do something like that, something that was so _girly_. She could tell Danny was just as shocked by the tenseness in his shoulders, when he turned around to lead Rusty to their back porch though there was a bright smile on his face, and his eyes continued to flicker between the man to his right and the ground.

The last time she saw them together, it wasn't a happy occasion, not happy at all. It was the bullets fault that they had kissed this time, not Rusty's, well; she had to admit it was _partly_ Rusty's fault. Just like any other time they met up it was not a bit awkward, the kisses were sweet, the touches subtle, and their movements sure, it was nothing like the way Danny kissed her anymore. Without her, or their knowledge, a man had slowly slunk through the shadows, his face a mask of anger. As though in slow motion she shouted her husband's name, he turned towards her while Rusty saw the motion of the other man and took a few steps forward his immediate reaction to grab the gun. Tess's widened eyes and scared expression must have tipped Danny off because he spun around, and seeing Rusty steps away from the barrel of a gun, reached for him his own eyes terrified, his mouth opened, moments from yelling Rusty's name. It was too late; the gun went off, the sound caused Tess to cover her ears, she didn't need sound though, she watched as Rusty fell back, not a centimeter, his body dropped straight into Danny's arms, Danny followed him to the ground his legs tucked, his arms wrapped tightly around Rusty's waist, his hand already searching for the bullet hole. She watched as Danny muttered soothing words to Rusty, _It'll be okay, buddy. Come on, let me see it. I'll make it better I promise, I love you. I love you so much. Please_. His voice getting more desperate as blood poured from Rusty's chest, Danny's hands were covered in it, his mouth buried in Rusty's hair begging him to breathe, to _just breathe_.

Tess uncovered her ears and numbly searched for her cell phone, calling 911, her eyes scanned for the shooter but he had disappeared into the shadows the second the gun had rebounded.

The phone still pressed to her ear, her head shot up when a pained cry echoed through the hall. It was Danny, his eyes were tightly closed, tears slid down his cheeks dripping into blond hair, dying it brown, one hand remained pressed against a ragged hole, the other clasping a limp hand tightly in his, the head that rested beneath softly whispering lips had dropped to the side, as if not able to hold itself up anymore. Danny's cry was silenced as he sat on the floor, his legs straight out in front of him attempting to maneuver the other man sideways on his lap, the hand that had held the blonde's hand gently settled it against his stomach, Danny brought his hand to Rusty's heart, barely to the right of the bullet hole, and pressed, hard, desperate to feel a pulse, the shaking hands and sigh of relief said everything, and a bright smile lit up his face when the younger man opened his eyes and stared up at Danny. He mouthed something, though Tess couldn't see or hear it but whatever it was Danny's smile grew and he lowered his lips to the ones beneath him. And then in a rush of words Danny started a mantra that he would repeat until Rusty was hauled away in the Ambulance. _I love you_.


End file.
